


【授权翻译】Rewind, Repeat (by SomeWaywardDaughter)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在又一次失败的四人约会后，Steve独自回家。说实话，他不是在嫉妒Bucky。他只是有点厌倦当那个没人喜欢的、瘦骨嶙峋的小男孩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Rewind, Repeat (by SomeWaywardDaughter)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind, Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567277) by [SomeWaywardDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWaywardDaughter/pseuds/SomeWaywardDaughter). 



　　Steve很生气。Bucky强迫他去参加四人约会，又一次，它的结果和其他所有的那些约会没什么两样。在看到Steve后，他的约会对象犹豫了一下，然后皱眉，并花了一整个晚上的时间，将目光粘在Bucky和字面意义上舞厅中每一个其他男人身上。Steve感到被冒犯，并且对这种情况感到筋疲力尽，他已经和Bucky说过很多次了。这一次，他直率地告知Bucky他可以自己和那些女孩们待在一起。Steve要离开回去自己的公寓。

　　Steve抓紧他破旧的大衣包裹住自己的肋骨，徒劳地试图抵御四月夜晚的寒冷，他生气地踢着过道上那些鹅卵石。约会应该是很有趣的，但他的每一次约会都是灾难性的结局。他确实很感激Bucky的不断尝试，但他非常肯定就算他们和布鲁克林里每个女士出去约会，也不会有其中的任何一位想要和他约会第二次。当然，两位女士都会为Bucky着迷，希望再次和他约会，而不是和Steve。永远不会是Steve，因为Steve瘦骨嶙峋，个头矮小，而且总是用力地咳嗽着，仿佛会咳断自己的肋骨。

　　叹了一口气，Steve走进摇晃的公寓大楼，拖着沉重的步伐缓慢地爬上三层楼梯，来到他的房间门口。他打开门走进去，然后谨慎地锁上身后的门（有一些邻居并没有他理想中的那么值得信任）。他把钥匙扔在桌子上，并把他的夹克整齐地挂在其中一个锈掉了的金属支架上——那是Bucky替他钉在墙上的。他脱掉自己的鞋子，同样整齐地放在夹克下面的地板上。然后走向他的卧室。

　　一到卧室，他就解开自己的纽扣，把衬衫扯得松松散散适合睡觉。他解开皮带并脱下卡其裤，换上了更宽松更舒适的睡裤。然后他走向客厅，坐在那个看上去快倒塌了的沙发上，开始阅读《霍比特人》的复印本，这是Bucky在上个圣诞节买给他的礼物。它已经有些破旧了，主要是因为被翻阅过太多次，但这仍是Steve最喜欢的故事。这有可能是因为这是少数他能够真正拥有的书之一。

　　Steve太沉浸于故事之中，以至于当门把手发出转动的声音时，把他吓得几乎是跳下沙发。这声音意味着Bucky回来了。Steve深呼吸了几次来使自己平复下来，并在大门打开和关上前在书页中夹上书签。他能够听到Bucky在穿过狭小的门廊的声音，然后走进客厅。当Bucky看到Steve正盖着一条薄毯子，蜷缩在沙发上时，露出了大大的笑容。

　　“嘿Stevie你跑哪去了？我和女孩们都想念你的陪伴，尤其是她们中的一位少了舞伴。”他语气轻快地说道，然后坐到沙发的另一边。Steve坐的更起来些，这样他能够更清晰地看着Bucky。

　　“我告诉过你了Buck，我回家了。那些女孩并不在意我，和所有的其他人一样。”

　　“噢，拜托Steve！你得给她们一个机会来了解你！”

　　Steve的眼神避开Bucky。

　　“没有人想要了解我，Bucky，我又病又小又瘦。并且就算有人试着了解我，我也不知道接下来该怎么做。”

　　Bucky惊讶地眨了眨眼。

　　“嗯那很简单。你只需要一直和她说话，然后，如果她在身边呆的时间足够长，你就可以亲吻她。”

　　Steve收回游离的眼神，惊讶地注视着他的朋友。

　　“Buck，是什么让你觉得我知道该如何去亲吻？”

　　Bucky睁大眼睛看着他，一个微笑在他的嘴角浮现。

　　“Stevie，你是在告诉我你以前从来没有亲吻过么？”他愉快地问道。Steve的脸变得通红，转开了视线。

　　“拜托Buck，这又不是什么出乎意料的事情，”他低声说，感到有些尴尬。Bucky仰起头大笑着。Steve生气地哼了一声，然后从沙发上站起来，抓着毯子准备离开。Bucky抓住毯子的一角阻止他。

　　“噢，拜托Stevie！我不是在嘲笑你，我只是觉得这太有趣了，毕竟你是那么甜蜜的棒小伙儿，所有的姑娘们都愚蠢到看不到你的好。”

　　Steve转头怒视他。“即使你恭维我也不会管用的James Barnes。现在放开我的饿毯子。我才不要坐在这听你取笑我几个小时。”Bucky转了转眼睛，然后用力地拉了一把毯子，把Steve拉回到沙发上。

　　“耶稣基督啊，Steve你没必要那么防备！取笑的话我刚刚已经说完啦。放轻松！”

　　Steve放开紧紧抓住毯子的手，然后在Bucky的胸口锤了一拳。

　　“我说了让我一个人呆着Buck！”Steve生气地说。Bucky抓住他的手，然后把Steve推倒在沙发上，笑着按住他。

　　“放弃吧Steve，你知道我比你更强壮。”Steve在Bucky的激怒下不停地扭动着。

　　“但我更聪明，”他大吼一声，踢中Bucky的腹部，让那个个头更大的男孩滚下沙发。但Bucky还是紧紧抓住Steve的手腕，把他也拉了下来，落在他的上方。他们中没一个是会投降的人，所以他们在地板上滚了好几圈。Steve很清楚Bucky并没有用出他全部的力气，并且让Steve翻滚他，但Steve受够了Bucky和他那的压倒性成功的约会，所以他并没有在意。

　　最后，Bucky觉得差不多了，一下子翻到Steve的身上，把他完全按倒在地板上。大个的男孩轻声笑着，满脸笑意。

　　“现在感觉好点了么？”他柔声地揶揄。Steve十分恼怒。

　　“你知道吗，操你，Barnes。”Bucky大笑出声。

　　“我不认为你有那个技能Stevie，尤其是你甚至从来没有亲吻过一位女士，”他嘲弄道。Steve试着去打他，但Bucky有力地压制住他的手腕，所以他做了他能想到的唯一一件事：他身体前倾想要去咬Bucky的鼻子。但他的朋友看到了他的动作，偏头避开，或者至少试着这么做了。但事实上他避开得不够快——Steve确实错过了他的鼻子，但碰到了他的嘴巴。

　　有那么一会儿，这两位朋友完全僵住了，他们的嘴唇相触着，瞪大眼睛直直地看着对方。当重获理智后，Steve猛地退开，脸上浮现出恐惧和惊慌。Bucky退后地比Steve更慢些，睁大着眼睛，有些茫然。Steve快速地吐出一些模糊的好像是道歉的话语，然后逃回了卧室。他关上身后的门，用手抱着脑袋缓缓坐下。哦上帝，这是一个灾难。他亲吻了Bucky，Bucky，所有人中偏偏是他，更糟糕的是他喜欢这个吻。他将手掌按在眼睛上想要将这个吻从记忆里删去。也许他能够忘掉它，Bucky也可以，然后他们永远也不会再提起它了。好吧，Steve确实喜欢这个吻，但Bucky毫无疑问地是喜欢女孩，从他那么多次约会中就可以看出。

　　Steve沉浸在哀伤中，直到他听到轻轻的敲门声，以及Bucky有些犹豫的声音。

　　“呃，Steve？你介意我进来么？”Steve迅速擦拭自己的眼睛，确保自己回答前眼里没有眼泪。

　　“嗯，当然啦，如果你想进来。”门吱呀一声打开，Bucky缓缓地走进来。有那么一瞬间，他们仅仅就这样看着对方，知道Bucky叹了一口气，做到Steve的旁边。

　　“好吧，让我们开始做吧。”

　　Steve疑惑地看着他：“你在说什么？”

　　Bucky转动着眼睛。“Steve，你亲了我，即使那是一个意外。首先，你在接吻方面真是糟透了，你真的应该多加练习。”Steve为这话轻轻拍打了一下Bucky的手臂，但他的嘴角微微翘起。Bucky在继续说话前回了Steve一个笑容。

　　“其次，你就像闪电一样跑开了。我是指，我想也许我长得很可怕，但我真不觉得我的脸值得你那么大的反应。”Steve被Bucky的话逗得大笑，Bucky也在一旁轻笑着。

　　一旦他能够控制自己的情绪了，Steve就尽自己的最大努力试图解释。“你看，Buck，我很抱歉我吻了你，我也很抱歉我跑开了。我只是不知道该怎么做，然后我觉得如果我们无视掉这件事可能会更好。”

　　Bucky皱眉：“为什么你会这样想？”

　　Steve惊讶地眨了眨眼：“好吧，你喜欢女孩，Buck，而我很显然并不是她们中的一个。”

　　Bucky在开口前久久地凝视他。

　　“Steve，你喜欢吻我么？我需要你现在诚实地回答我，不许说谎或者回避问题。”

　　Steve有些不安地扭了下身体，将目光看向别处。

　　“我不知道，Buck，我是说，我并没有什么例子可以拿来对比的。”他避免做出正面回答。

　　“瞧吧，你在回避问题！拜托Steve，这是个很简单的回答：是或不是？”

　　Steve在回答的时候将目光锁定在自己的膝盖上：“好吧，是的，我觉得。”

　　他听到Bucky在开口说话前长长地呼了一口气。

　　“嘿，能不能看着我，哪怕一秒钟？”

　　Steve紧张地抬头看向Bucky，而Bucky冲他微微一笑。

　　“好吧，如果你喜欢，你可以试着再来一次，”他说。

　　Steve瞠目结舌地看着他：“抱歉，你说什么？”

　　Bucky的笑得更灿烂了。“我觉得你听到我说的话了，Rogers。所以，来吧，如果你要想它。”Steve试图从Bucky的脸上找到戏弄或者玩笑的表情，令他惊讶的是，他什么也没有找到。他挪动了下身子好正对着Bucky，缓缓地向前倾。Bucky没有移动，仅仅让他做他想做的。当Steve犹豫地将他的嘴唇印在Bucky的唇上，Bucky的手轻抚上他的侧脸，调整他的脑袋的角度，以防他们的鼻子会撞到一起。Steve真的不知道他该怎么做，但Bucky看上去并没有在抱怨，所以他保持了他的姿势，轻触对方的嘴唇。

　　终于，Bucky停下了这个吻，冲Steve亲切地笑着。Steve羞涩地回笑，脸颊微红。Bucky轻笑着将额头温柔地抵在Steve的额头上。

　　“你为什么脸红呢，嗯？我们还什么都没做呢！”Bucky低声揶揄。Steve的脸变得更红了，羞涩地低下头，这让Bucky无声大笑。他温柔地把Steve拉到床上，然后伸手关掉台灯。Steve将头靠在Bucky的胸口。在一段长时间的沉默后，Steve开口说道。

　　“Bucky？”

　　“嗯，Steve？”

　　“我能再吻你么？”

　　Bucky扑哧一笑，然后将脸面对他。

　　“Steve，宝贝，你可以在任何时候吻我，只要你想。”

　　End


End file.
